Let's Dance
by DarkAngelOfSorrowReturns
Summary: He came, he saw her, and he wanted to dance. Too bad he's a bit of an arse.


Note: Modern/Muggle!AU

* * *

The night was young for a masquerade ball. The moonlight splashed down its watery white-silver glow onto the venue, bathing the masked men and women, illuminating them.

The only other lights to accompany the party were tall lamps that were lined along the cobblestone. Cormac had to give it to the blokes that orchestrated the gathering; they knew how to give that sensual, mysterious effect.

Cormac didn't show up to these things often because he'd rather show off his glorious face to the public. Who wouldn't adore his face? Nevertheless, Cormac could still show off those dazzling eyes and bright, shiny teeth behind the simple black mask he possessed.

Stepping onto the path to the pavilion, Cormac could hear the soft violin playing somewhere in the background. It set the mood right along with the moon. All Cormac had to do was use his charm on a woman; the moonlight and music would do the rest.

With the mission in his mind, Cormac adjusted his dark tie quickly and made his way to the pavilion. There were men and women donning feathered masks of various colors and formal wear. They were all cheap looking to him, and they weren't worth his time.

Grabbing a flute of bubbly from a moving caterer with a tray of drinks, Cormac sipped from it as he was in pursuit. But he didn't sip from the glass for long. He saw a shimmer of gold, and it was like the sun was shining through the night.

He found his opportunity.

* * *

Hermione tugged at the dress Ginny made her wear for the ball tonight. Honestly, she didn't want to be in there in the first place; she'd rather be curled up by the fire with a good book.

Unfortunately, her flatmates had different opinions on her social life—or lack thereof—and dragged her to Ginny's bedroom.

Lavender was fanning herself with the ball invitation while Ginny was messing with Hermione's hair.

"Do you do anything with this nest?" Ginny questioned with a grunt.

Hermione scoffed, only half offended due to the fact that it wasn't the first—or second or even third—time that they'd talked about her. It was just curly, and she liked it that way.

"I honestly don't see the point in trying to take me to this ball," Hermione said. "I am perfectly content here, and you would have a hard time trying to dress me up like some doll."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "You have forgotten who you've been living with haven't you, 'Mione?" The redhead grinned. "We can tackle any challenge."

"And it's about time you got yourself a shag, love," La

vender remarked.

A strangled noise was made in the back of Hermione's throat at the crude statement. Her cheeks were flamed, and as she sputtered to retort, Ginny spun her around to face her.

"Have one night out with us, please?" she pleaded.

Hermione hated when Ginny gave her that wide eyed, innocent look. It was a look that Hermione tried her hardest to deny, but never could. Much like now.

"Fine," she bit out. "I will go to this ball; however, you have to be around me at _all_ times."

Lavender and Ginny squealed in delight, and Hermione knew she was going to regret this.

A few cries of pain, coughs from makeup powders, and tears of desperation later, Hermione could safely say she regretted this.

* * *

By the time the three women arrived at the ball it was nightfall, and Hermione watched as Ginny and Lavender went separate ways _without her_.

She berated them in her mind for leaving her after agreeing that they wouldn't. She knew that they would have attention on them. From the silk black gowns they wore and pinned up hair the ladies had, Hermione knew it was a matter of time before the men flocked to their sides. That left Hermione to herself, when all she wanted was to leave.

Hermione had to give it to them though; the golden gown Ginny picked out with a crystallized corset was comfortable, and Lavender smoothed her curls down to gentle waves falling past her shoulders. It was a look she didn't know she was capable of.

She sighed to herself, leaning against one of the columns holding the pavilion when her eyes locked with a man. His blue eyes shone with a message in them telling her that she had his complete attention. His lips were parted slightly, and his stature screamed confidence.

She wasn't one to gawk or admire a man, but he looked like a dream, and with masks on there wasn't a need to continue anything after tonight. Since fun was the mission, fun would happen.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione approached the man. It shook him out of whatever reverie he was in because he set the glass down and took a bow.

"You're the most beautiful woman here tonight," he told her, causing Hermione to blush.

"I wouldn't say that," she replied.

"I would," he said with a smirk. "I don't lie. I'm not the kind of man to lie."

An amused grin played on her face. "I don't know, I think that you're the type of man that would say anything to a woman to have her in your arms."

He chuckled. "There aren't many who would respond in such a way, so I think you're worth every word."

It had been a while since Hermione had been complimented or even flirted with. Her wit was still sharp as ever, but the prospect of a man charming her was a game that Hermione was unfamiliar with.

"The name's Cormac, by the way," he said. "I'm positive that you'll repeat it before _and_ after the night ends."

Hermione had to raise an eyebrow at that. "You're so sure?"

Cormac held a hand out for her. "Very sure, and after this dance, you will be too. Just wait until you hear all the stories and important facts of my life."

How could Hermione deny a challenge like that? The man was clearly full of himself, and she would show him the proper way to present pride. Lavender and Ginny were off doing other things anyway, and she couldn't leave without them. What did she have to lose?

With a small lift of her chin, she took his hand. "We'll see about that."

He held her hand firmly as he pulled her closer to his person. Hermione was overwhelmed with his cologne now that she was against him, and she fluttered her eyes to recover.

Cormac must have taken that as a different reaction because he chuckled. "Not to worry, sweetheart. I take lead, and I lead well."

"Mm," Hermione said as he led them in the dance. "You're rather presumptuous."

He grinned. "I know my worth," he replied. "I happen to be the MVP from the World Cup two years in a row."

Hermione spun in a circle when Cormac raised her arm. She stopped precisely with a hand on his chest, looking at his partly covered face.

"Two years," she gushed in a sarcastic, dramatic tone. "Very impressive."

It would seem that he didn't pick up on her sarcasm because he appeared unfazed and continued dancing. Either that, or he had thick skin.

"That's not all that's impressive about me, beautiful," Cormac whispered in her ear.

Okay, so he was just thick in the head.

Wrinkling her nose, Hermione pushed back. He was not worth the challenge like she originally thought. Though Hermione was never one to run away from anything, so she could handle this one dance and then leave.

"I believe that's all the impressions I want to know about you, Cormac," Hermione said. "And my name is Hermione."

"Hermione. Right, right…" Cormac trailed off, continuing to lead her in the dance. "Did I mention that I was once voted as the most eligible bachelor? Or the handsomest bloke alive? It takes skill, perfection, and beauty to get those titles, Hemmy."

The brunette felt the vein thumping in her forehead. "It's Hermione," she corrected. "And I'm positive that it takes more than that to achieve those awards."

Cormac grinned. "Not when you're Cormac McLaggen, love. I'm all the titles need to have value. And if you stick with me, I'll add value to your name too."

The song was coming to an end, and Hermione licked her lips, anticipating the second she could step away.

"As tempting as that sounds, I think I'll pass on that offer," she said.

A frown formed on Cormac's face. "You'd pass up on an opportunity like me?" He shook his head. "You know who you're dancing with right? Cormac. McLaggen. You don't get chances like this often."

As soon as the final note sounded on the song, Hermione stepped back completely. "Trust me, it's not a chance I'll ever consider taking." She grabbed the skirt of her gown and walked away, nostrils flaring. If she couldn't find her friends, she would find a flute of bubbly to wash away that horrible experience.

* * *

Cormac watched the brunette leave, the golden fabric shifting with every step he took. He would have normally been annoyed and pissed off at her rejecting a man like him, but he knew better this time. There was something about that feisty Hermy woman that he was going to enjoy bringing to his side of things.

She'll be back. He knew she would. It was only a matter of time. He was, after all, Cormac McLaggen. No one resisted him or his success.

* * *

A/N: Written for QLFC

(QLFC) Team: Wigtown Wanderers; Position: Keeper (Written by Chaser 1); Prompt: Goblin: Write about someone who is too prideful or ill-tempered.

Word Count: 1,591


End file.
